onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Do u think the PK's crew ll have only 11 membS?
If luffy becomes the pirate king,then i doubt that the crew will be only 11 membs (including luffy) .wtf the most strong man in the world (whitebeard) had had 5 divisions or wht...and Gol D Roger had some divisions as well.It would be kind of ridiculous to think Sh will be 11 just because Luffy said he wanted 10 membs and cause blackbeard crew has not many memmbs YET. 15:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Now another issue i would like to discuss is that if it is reality that oda said the new crew memb will be a former enemy ,i think Smoker would really have some chances.His past is not known,it could be one fitting with the other crew, and dont forget, he admired Gol d roger(showed in his execution flashback) and also admired luffy : Why did he smile...? Why? Did he know he would be saved? No. In that instant, he must have understood that his life was going to end. Death. He accepted it. He was fully prepared for it and smiled. i.These are words of admiration in my opinion. I would really like to hear your opinions and i am really sorry if this article is kind of spoiler. 15:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) if your right then i believe coby would join i have feeling since the new fleet admiral did try to kill him also don't believe coby would follow Akainu Coby has always wanted to be a Marine. It was his dream. I don't think he would throw it away like that. Maybe he followed Akoji into who knows what. And it doesn't matter about crew size. When Roger and Shiki fought it was like 1 to 100 ships. And Roger won. The amount of people don't really matter. And what about mr 2? Former enemy, friend of luffy and he also fought with him in impel down... 11 members at the least, 13 at the most. 11 because Luffy said he wanted 10 people to join, and Brook was the 8th, and 13 because of the pattern of Boy-Girl-Boy-Boy in the East Blue and Grand Line, so possibly again in the New World. 03:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hope the next member would be a girl. I hope he/she will have a DF power. Zoan maybe. a Dragon type? It is the year of the dragon after all. if oda has said that it will be a former enemy.. i think aokiji. he has left the marines because he hates akainu, maybe some kind of revenge motivation? he wouldnt be the first marine to go into piracy, and, he is incredibly strong. Great Pirate D: Aokiji didn't leave because he hates Akainu he left because he hates his idea of justice and wouldn't follow him knowing how he would lead the marines. And I don't think he would join the Strawhats I think he will spread his type of justice and do basically what Garp was doing and protect islands from pirates. GPD 08:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 08:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) He will have 11-13 ship's crew but have a lot of member. Straw Hats will have at least 4 divisions. Fishmen-Mermen, Big moms, Okamas and Kujas, I think. White-beard's member may join tooo. I like your idea, but you need to add more possible divisions: former shadow-less pirates/victims of Morea, sympathetic super-novas, and Sea Kings under Shiroshi. 1. Victims of Morea are Lola's crews and Lola is Big mom's daughter. They will be in Big mom's division. 2. Sea Kings will pull Noah for Captain Shirahoshi - Fishman division commander. 3. I think Bonney of super-novas is either Ace's lover or Whitebeard's daughter. Another one may join is X-Drake. they are highly praised for having strong members, all af them with bounties, for such a small crew. don't you think it'd be awesome to conquer grandline having only 10-11 members? for sure they'll have allies, but not an official strawhat. 16:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) They may conquer New World with 1 ship and 10 crews. But to fight world's government and Marines, division commanders are needed. Dragon may give Luffy a few divisions if Luffy needs extra help. Even though OP doesn't run on logics, Luffy will have to have a larger crew that 13. Being the pirate king with only 13 members, not including allies, is just a bad idea. Overall if that happens then it would be like Oda is giving the members an amount of power that is so unreasonable it will make the story dumb. If Whitebeard only had his commanders that would have meant his crew was 17 member strong(including deceased members). If this manga ends with the Straw Hat Pirates having less than 20 members, then in my opinion it should end before he is PK. The BB pirates and SH pirates are incredibly strong to have such small crews. And hopefully BB has more members. He handpicked the most dangerous criminals in Impel Down. Even with that said a crew of that size is at a big disadvantage. 00:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The Bonehead Skipper. 20 members? Yo mad bro? No seriously, are you nuts? i dont agree! its quality over quantity meaning its the power and strenght of the indivual crew members rather than then the sum of its members.Zevinmartin 09:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Gold Roger had only one ship. It might have been twenty+ so members but some of those were weaker(buggy) That's why the government still rules the world. Anyway, it's Gol D Roger, not Gold. ^We know that but we can still call him Gold Roger if we want. You people seriously think Luffy should have more then 10-12 members in his crew? Not a chance! And sereval divisions like WB? Allies may be one thing but to have several divisions is a no-no. Anyone who believes the SH crew will have more than 1 or 2 more members is just fooling themselves. Do you realize how hard it would be to try and tell a story and also properly develop that many characters within the story. As for any enemy who has a ton of members, half of them will get wiped out by Luffy using king's haki like fishman island. Why do you think oda created it? ^ I perfectly agree with you dude. Luffy will master king's haki and armaments haki to the fullest and he will be the best haki user in history. Well he actually needed to be in order to match Akainu and Blackbeard. And since Zoro is to Luffy as Silver Rayleigh was to Gol D Roger, then Zoro is bound to become as insanely powerful as Silvers in terms of Haki. Actually in overall power, Zoro might surpass Silvers Rayleigh because aside from acquiring same Haki capabilities, his swordsmanship will far surpass Silvers as he will eventually take over the best swordsman title from Mihawk. Luffy and Zoro will be able to take out tons of enemy members in an instant because of their King's haki. Sanji as strong as he will become, he is built for one-on-one fights. He might not be a captain or a first mate but he will be strong enough to fight against Admirals much like Marco and Joz of Whitebeard before. I would like to see him take out Kizaru in the future. Diable Jambe versus Laser kick bwahahaha.